


Sock Hop Surprises

by cjmoliere



Series: Unexpected series [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmoliere/pseuds/cjmoliere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple and Belle host a 50s style Christmas bash at Belle Reve with their friends and a few surprising guests including Elsa. Unexpected verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Hop Surprises

It was tradition that the Christmas celebrations for the Gold, Hopper, Hood, Nolan, and Hatter clans were always held at the Golds' Victorian in Storybrooke and Belle Reve in the Enchanted Forest since both places had more than enough room to accommodate everyone. This year there would be a new family joining the celebrations; the Palakas family of Greece. Alessandro, Sophia and Kyria moved to Storybrooke with Alessandro's mother Penelope after her wedding to Maurice Bordreaux. Maurice never expected to find love again after so many years but he was smitten with Penelope Palakas almost from the moment he met her in Greece over the summer, proposed to her in Venice and they were married at Villa Pulcinello.

As always the 'Mad Crew' as everyone called the Hoods and Hatters, had some sort of gag planned for the parties. The previous year it was ugly Christmas sweaters. This year it would be silly pajamas and underwear. While Emma and Regina were out shopping Emma spotted a display of fuzzy socks with some of the strangest designs on them and grinned wickedly. Regina laughed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That picture Ruby sent me on Facebook. Yep."

They picked out pairs of socks for everyone and added them to their other purchases. Emma's kids were staying with her parents while she and Jeff went shopping while Regina's stayed at Rumple's house. Baby Rum loved spending time with Rumple and Ellie would be able to see Jonny since the Hoppers were having dinner at the Gold house that day.

Belle wanted the party at Belle Reve to have some sort of theme but they were having difficulty trying to decide on one. During the ride home Regina glanced down at the socks in her bag and had a sudden inspiration. She pulled her phone out her purse and called Belle.

"Hello?"

"Belle, I think I have an idea of a theme for the party this year….a sock hop!"

Emma laughed from the driver's seat.

"Like they did in the Fifties? Regina, that's perfect!" Belle exclaimed. "Let me put you on speaker. Rumple! Regina has the perfect idea for our party this year!"

"Well, let's hear it, Regina," they heard Rumple say.

"A sock hop. Poodle skirts, saddle shoes, slicked back hair…the works. What do you say, Rumple?"

"I like it. But if we're gonna do a sock hop the right way, we have to dance in our socks," he reminded her.

"Sounds great to us. Let us know if you need anything for it."

Rumple chuckled. "Knowing you lot there'll be plenty of gags supplied so let me handle this."

Bae was thrilled by the idea. One of his favorite moves was called Pleasantville, about two teenagers who are transported into a television show from the Fifties and begin to change the course of its history by bringing their modern ideas with them. His favorite character was the Soda Shop owner Bill Johnson who was also an artist. There were many murals of Bae's all over town, his most recent one had been done at the town line. It was a message to any newcomers that Storybrooke was now an eco-friendly town powered by alternative energy sources thanks to the efforts of Grace Hatter, the Minions, the Hoppers and the children in Archie's environmental class at Storybrooke School For The Gifted.

"You say the word, Papa, and I'll make whatever room you wanna use into a Soda Shop!" he cried excitedly. "Checker floors and walls, neon signs, a jukebox….everything! I know you have some of that stuff in the shop."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Rumple enjoyed collecting memorabilia from the twentieth century and was in the process of expanding the shop to include rooms to showcase those items. He also opened a shop online and was selling through a good bit of his older stock, taking care that none of the magical items were being sold but many people were ordering what was left of their old clothing from the Enchanted Forest for Ren Fairs and cosplays. "We can use the ballroom and change it back later."

"This is going to be one of the best parties ever!"

Belle mailed all the invitations out the following morning. She sent the Enchanted Forest ones with Dove and he would drop them off on the doorsteps as he flew past the houses. The Forest was modernizing but at a much slower pace than Storybrooke. Many of the residents were set in their ways and resistant to change and the Golds were not expecting a large turnout from there but same could not be said for Storybrooke. Nearly everyone who received an invitation would be attending.

The Scorpions insisted on doing all of the decorating themselves and refused to let anyone in the ballroom while they worked. Rumple opened a portal from his shop to Belle Reve so that they could easily transport the furnishings and decorations and he, Tiana and Mallory made all of the clothing but Emma, always the rebel, refused to wear a skirt or a dress. Instead she and Jeff would dress as greasers with black leather jackets, slicked back hair, blue jeans with rolled up cuffs, white t-shirts and Converse Chuck Taylor All Stars.

"You can be the preppies, we're gonna be the rebels," Emma huffed.

Belle smiled dreamily. "Oh, I don't know. I think Rumple needs to be one too. After all, he wears leather like a second skin."

"And my Adonis always looks inviting in a pair of jeans," Marie murmured.

It had been decided that all of the men and boys would dress as greasers while the women and girls wore cashmere sweaters with poodle skirts, bobby socks and saddle shoes and those with long hair would have it pulled back in a ponytail.

Bae and his friends worked long hours during their Christmas vacation to turn the grand ballroom of Belle Reve into the perfect 50s style soda shop. While he concentrated on the artwork, his friends set up all the furniture and memorabilia, including the cooking equipment. Granny, Rumple, and Archie would cook all of the food for the party and Ewan and Bobby would make all of the drinks since both of them now worked part-time at Granny's diner. Their fellow Scorpion Mikey would be in charge of finding all of the music for the party since he worked as a DJ and he had a vast collection of music from every decade though he would focus mostly on the 50s and 60s for the party.

The night before the party everyone gathered in the living room where several old fashioned TVs powered by magic were set up that Grace and the Minions modified to work with modern DVD and Blu Ray players. The childrens' TV would play the Christmas cartoons while the adults would watch Christmas movies on theirs.

"I found this the other day…forgotten I'd had it," Belle announced, holding up a DVD. "I used to watch these every Christmas at my old apartment. She put the DVD in and an old black and white cartoon came on featuring a character called Suzy Snowflake.

"Oh I loved this!" Snow cried excitedly.

Gisella jumped up from where she was sitting and joined her parents on the sofa. "Mommy, remember when we used to watch this with Aunt Belle at Christmas?"

Marie smiled. "They always cheered me up."

The other children moved away from their spot and sat in front of the adults' TV.

"Here comes Suzy Snowflake

Dressed in her snow white gown

Tap, tap, tapping at your window pane

To tell you she's in town…." Belle, Snow, Marie and Gisella sang.

"Is there a real Suzy Snowflake, Mama?" Adriana asked.

"No, honey," she lied and winked at her husband.

"What about you, Elsa?" They all turned to the former queen of Arendel who was in attendance with her sister Anna and Kristoff. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not Suzy Snowflake. She's just a song character, honey."

"Awwww!" the children pouted.

"That mean Hardrock, Coco, and Joe aren't real either? That sucks!" Jason griped.

"Adriana made Frosty real," Jonny reminded them.

"Yeah but he was a pervert thanks to them!" Ellie pointed to where the Scorpions were sitting. They all looked away guiltily knowing Ellie was referring to last Christmas when they made a snowman with a thimble representing a part of his anatomy. They never imagined Adriana would animate it and it would cuss at the children and engage them in a snowball battle forcing Rumple and the Happy Army to intervene.

Elsa winked back at the other adults. The children may have thought Suzy and the elves weren't real but the adults knew they were because all of them had been visited by them at some point in while they were still children and Belle and Snow had been shocked to find out they were known in this world as well but only as cartoon and song characters. They couldn't wait to see how their children would react to their unexpected guests that night.

While the others were putting the children to bed Rumple and Elsa teleported to the forest, each holding an item that would summon their old childhood friends from their hiding places. Elsa smiled as she waved her hand over the crystal snowflake charm she held in her hand.

"Suzy Snowflake, I bid thee, please come to town," Elsa chanted.

Rumple cupped the snow globe in his hand and closed his eyes. "Ole olady olady I oh…come along Hardrock Coco and Joe!" he chanted.

A beautiful young woman with jet black hair and blue eyes wearing a white gown with diamond shaped snowflakes woven into the princess skirt appeared before them. She curtseyed to Elsa and smiled.

"It has been a long time, Your Majesty," she said in an angelic voice.

"I know…and I am sorry for that. Surely you know of the curse."

"I did indeed. It took so many wonderful people away from this world but I am pleased to see you have returned. But I sense you have not summoned me simply for a reunion."

"We'd like you to pay a visit to our children tonight, dearie," Rumple spoke up. "But dinna keep them out too late like ye did with Baelfire when he was a wee lad and scared twenty years off me."

Suzy laughed. "I did tell him he needed to go home but he was stubborn. Just like someone else I knew!"

"My home wasn't one I looked forward going home to," Rumple muttered.

"I know honey but look at you now! You have a wonderful home and my goodness what a brood! Five children!"

"Regina has five now too, Archie has four, Jeff has four, Snow and Charming have three. We've all been blessed."

"And what of you, Elsa?"

"No, I don't have any. But Anna is expecting."

Seconds later a sleigh crash landed right in front of them and three elves jumped out. "Late again! I toldja we never shoulda let you drive!" one of them yelled at the driver. Rumple giggled. It had been centuries since he'd seen his old friends. Their mischief was always a pleasant distraction from his miserable life with his drunken father.

The driver blew a raspberry at his companions. "Didn't see you helping. You were too busy with your head stuck in that map, Coco and Hardrock, you had too much eggnog."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Ummm….lads…hello!" Rumple called out. The three elves turned to face him.

"Who're you?" Joe asked him.

"He's got one of our snow globes so Father Christmas probably knows him, dummy!" Coco swatted Joe with the map.

"That's enough!" Hardrock snapped. "You look familiar…wait…no! The Dark One? Rumplestiltskin?"

"That's not the Dark One. The Dark One has those scales on his skin." Coco argued.

"Former Dark One, dearies. My curse was broken years ago. I'm just Rumple again."

"So are we here to cheer you up or take Baelfire out for a bit?" Hardrock inquired. Rumple was the only adult they knew who summoned the elves to cheer him up when he felt he needed it but he hadn't called on them in a while.

"I thought it was time you met my daughter and her friends," Rumple said with a smile. "But don't be keeping them out too late or getting them hurt or I'll be telling Father Christmas you're grounded on Christmas Eve."

"You wouldn't…" Joe gulped. He came close to being grounded several times due to his clumsiness.

"I would."

"We'll be careful," Hardrock vowed.

"And don't be surprised if a few of us adults tag along."

"Gotta be kids again for a little while, eh?" Coco chuckled.

"Just a bit." He waved his hand and a portal appeared in front of them. "Everyone ready."

Elsa's eyes widened. "How did you make a portal without an enchanted object?"

"Learned from a wonderful sorcerer in the other world named Angelo. Now I can open them anywhere."

"That makes things a lot easier."

The portal returned them to the living room where most of the adults were still awake sipping tea, hot chocolate and cookies. "We brought some guests, dearies!" Rumple called out.

"Who are they?" Alessandro Palakas asked.

"Sandro, meet Suzy Snowflake and Hardrock, Coco and Joe," Archie said with a smile.

"You're kidding! They're real too?"

"Even knowing we are; how can you doubt it?"

"I expect it now," Penelope Palakas-Bordreaux giggled. "After all, Maurice from Beauty and the Beast is your stepfather," she said to Alessandro.

"He's been more of a father to me than mine was."

"A few of us could say that," David grumbled, thinking of his own father and King George, neither of them worthy of being a father of the year. Snow put her hand on his arm.

"We kinda missed you guys," Coco said to the adults. "Good to know there's still a little kid in you somewhere."

Regina smiled softly. "I had so few reasons to smile during the Winter Solstice when I was a child but the few hours I spent with all of you every night made up for it."

Suzy glanced over at Marie. "Did Gisella finally find a daddy?"

Marie put her arm around her husband's shoulders and drew him closer. "The best one in all the realms."

"Jiminy, oh at last you have a family! Wonderful!"

"I go by Archie here Suzy. We have four kids now…two of them were just born so we won't be able to take them out tonight."

Rumple sighed. "And we have to leave our wee ones here."

"Oh no you don't!" Suzy said with a smile. "We can make a special sleigh that the babies can travel in with you and not be bothered by the cold. Now let's go get those children out of bed."

Hardrock, Coco, and Joe were all smirking as they crept into the bedroom where Bae, Ewan and Bobby were sleeping. Joe approached Bae's bed and yanked the covers off him. "Baelfire! Wake up! Come sleigh riding with us!"

"Huh? Whaaa?" The teenager flipped over and rubbed his eyes. "J…Joe…m'I dreamin or what?" He blinked several times to make certain his eyes weren't playing tricks on him but every time he opened them one of his old playmates was waiting for him and he heard the other elves waking his friends up. "I haven't seen you guys in centuries! What're you doin' here?"

"Your papa summoned us. You gonna get up or what?"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Not as young as I was then you know."

Joe snorted. "He thinks HE'S old. Wait till he's OUR age."

The boys got out of bed and dressed, excited that they were going to be reliving one of the best parts of their childhood, even if it was only for one night and Bae couldn't wait to see the look on his sister's face when she found out they were real after all.

In the bedroom that had once been her mother's during her original stay in the castle Adriana, Ellie and Maggie were all excited to meet Suzy. "Why didn't Papa an' Bae tell us you were real?"

"They wanted to surprise you."

"We gonna go on a sleigh ride?" Ellie inquired.

"We certainly are."

"I wanna have a snowball fight!" Maggie declared then smirked at Ellie. "So I can whup your butt."

"Can make your snowballs toast, Magbag."

"Bring it."

"Now girls, let's get dressed. We don't want to keep the others waiting."

An hour later all of them were gathered in the living dressed in their warmest clothing, including the babies and led outside where several sleighs were parked. Suzy waved her wand over the first sleigh. "You and the babies can use this one. It's been enchanted to make you feel like you're riding in a warm coach," she said to their parents.

Maureen glanced up at the sky and frowned. Seconds later snowflakes began to fall.

"All right Mo! Now we got lotsa good snow for snowball fights an snowmen!" Maggie whooped.

"And the snowmen better be kid friendly or you lot are gonna be spending a lot of time in the castle writing!" Rumple warned his son and his friends.

"We know, Papa," Bae sighed. He didn't want a repeat of last year's snowman incident any more than Rumple did.

"Everybody hold tight! We're takin off!" Hardrock called back.

"Hey, hey where ya goin! We wanna go too!" they heard someone call out while the sleighs hovered in the air.

"There's not enough room for you guys," Jonny called down to Major Duke.

"Then we'll go get the rocket sleigh. C'mon, Nefario!" Major Gru commanded his assistant. Hardrock and Suzy waited a few minutes before the rocket sleigh pulled up filled with the Happy Army bears and Minions.

They flew through the forest singing old and new Christmas carols while sipping hot chocolate and eating cookies Rumple and Archie brought along with them, Regina and Robin having a bit of a scare when Baby Rum decided he was going to take a flight by himself.

"Rum! Rum, you come back here!" Robin cried and jumped out of his seat to grab his son.

"Robin, be careful! Oh my God!" She could see her husband sliding off the edge of the sleigh and quickly cast a levitation spell over them. "Rum, come to Mommy…come on sweetie…" she pleaded, floating over to her son.

"Rum, this isn't funny. You're scaring me and Mommy, now come over here," Robin warned.

The baby levitated in front of them, kicking his arms and legs excitedly and laughing. Regina floated over to him and took him in her arms. "All right, you've done enough flying for one night." She summoned his bracelet from his nursery and placed it on his wrist. He buried his face in her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"That boy is gonna age me quick!" Robin exclaimed.

Victoria and Valora kept reaching for snowflakes and trying to shove them in their mouths, disappointed when they melted. Belle giggled, recalling how she used to stand outside in the wintertime and catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Once the snowflakes fell onto Pearl's lap and she spotted the frozen lake below them her legs transformed into a tail.

"Pearl, honey, it's too cold to go swimming!" Snow protested.

The little mermaid wailed loudly.

"Mommy, maybe she's a mermaid that can swim in really cold waiter," Neal suggested.

"Well we're sure not going to go down to the lake and find out!" David said firmly. Pearl glared at him. "Pearl, don't be giving me that look. You can swim in the indoor pool at the castle, not a freezing lake."

On Rumple's lap little Bobby managed to get his bracelet off and jumped off the sleigh before they landed and started rolling around on the ground in his otter form.

"Get back here ye wee imp!" Rumple cried, limping after him.

Bae grabbed a set of snowboards out of the back of their sleigh. "Hey guys! Wanna go snowboarding?" he asked the elves.

"What's that?" Joe stared at the snowboard.

"I'll show ya." Bae jumped onto his snowboard and slid down the hill. He flew up into the air and spun around then came back down to the ground.

"Lemme try!" Hardrock grabbed one of the boards and attempted to imitate Bae only he crashed to the ground.

"Didn't pick up enough speed first, mate," Ewan said when he took his turn, followed by Bobby and the elves, who had taken their advice and were now doing loops and twists in the air along with the boys.

"Be careful, Bae!" Belle called out, wishing her son would break his daredevil streak.

"Daddy, get the sled out. We wanna go for a ride!" Jonny yelled impatiently.

The parents set their sleds down and the children climbed onto them. Suzy sat on one with Adriana.

"Don't go too fast!" Emma warned Henry and Grace.

"Ah, we're fine, Mom!" Henry said nonchalantly.

Jeff smirked at his wife. "Wanna go for a hat ride?"

She scowled. "You putting me on, Hatter? We can't slide down the hill on that thing. We'd flatten it."

He took a bottle with bright blue liquid out of his pocket and poured it onto the hat, enlarging it so that it would fit the two of them. "Gina gave me this."

"Oh all right. Mom, can you hold Lew for a bit." Emma handed her baby son Lewis to her mother and climbed onto the hat beside her husband.

Snow shook her head. "Those two never stop shocking us, do they?" she remarked to David.

"No and I'm sure our grandson is gonna have a few tricks up his sleeve too."

Lewis smirked.

"Yeah like trying to send one of us through a portal!" Jeff exclaimed recalling nearly falling into one his son created immediately after his birth.

"Hey Grace, look at Mom and Dad! Get the phone out!"

Grace fished her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture while her parents slid down the hill on Jeff's hat and crashed into a snowbank.

"Have a bit of trouble there, dearies?" Rumple giggled, barely able to hold the camera straight while he took a picture of their legs and backsides sticking out before they vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared on the hill behind him. Emma waved her hand at a tree branch above them and dumped the snow all over him.

"Hey look, it's Rumple the Snowman," she taunted. Belle turned around and burst into laughter when she saw a large pile of snow where her husband was supposed to be standing. He freed himself from the snowpile and tackled his wife to the ground and rolled her around until she was covered in snow.

"I made a Bellesickle!"

"You wait Rumplestiltskin, you just wait." Belle picked up a pile of snow and shoved it down the back of his pants.

"Ooooh….ohhhh…dirty fighting, dirty fighting!" he singsonged.

"You're lucky she didn't go for the front!" Robin laughed while Regina snuck up behind him and shoved snow down the front of his pants. "Ahhhh…dammit Regina….I'm freezing my nuts off!"

"You'll live."

"Are you ready to build a snowman, children?" Suzy asked.

"Yay!"

She put her wand away and helped the children roll snow for snowmen while their parents brought out the old hats and scarves they kept to put on the snowmen they built at the house. When they were finished, the children had enough snowmen to represent each member of their family. One of Adriana's had her father's old cane propped up beside him, Jonny and Gisella's had one representing their father with Archie's old umbrella and Roland and Jason had Robin's old bow sitting beside one of theirs.

They met up with Elsa at the lake. She'd enchanted the ice so that it was cold enough to skate on. She'd placed seventh at Nationals and everyone hoped one day they would see her skate for the gold in the Winter Games. Suzy waved her wand and a set of bleachers made of ice but warm enough to sit on appeared while she joined Elsa on the ice. Rumple conjured a set of theatrical lights shining colored snowflake patterns into the ice while the two women skated to Waltz of the Snowflakes and Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker Suite then cast a spell giving all of the smaller children skates so that they could join them while their parents filmed it on their phones.

"Hey, Elsa can I be your prince?" Jason asked softly.

"You're a bit young, sweetie."

"Yeah but I can marry ya when I grow up."

"Ummm….well….I suppose but…" She looked away, grateful his parents weren't hearing this.

"Heyyyyy Mommy, Daddy!" Ellie screeched. "Jason wants ta marry Elsa!"

"Big mouth!" Roland hissed.

"You got a boyfriend, Suzy?" Adriana asked when they returned to the bleachers.

"Umm….he's more of a friend…."

"So who is it?"

"His name's Jack…."

"Jack Frost is your boyfriend? Isn't he an old man?" Maggie scowled.

"Oh, no. He's a year older than me but….we've been friends since we were children….I don't think he thinks of me….that way."

"You think of him that way?" Ellie took Jonny's hand. "I gotta boyfriend an so does Adriana and we're little. How's he gonna know you like him if ya don't tell 'im?"

"I'm afraid he'll laugh at me."

"Not if you're true loves," Adriana pointed out. "We're having a party tomorrow…why don't you ask him to come with you an maybe you can kiss him under the mistletoe."

"You playing matchmaker Rumplette?" Bae chuckled.

"She's certainly your mother's daughter!" Andi exclaimed.

Adriana scowled at her brother. "Hey if Suzy's in love and Jack doesn't love her back that causes frownies an Suzy Snowflake shouldn't have frownies! Ask him to come to the party, Suzy."

"Ummm…I'll try…but he doesn't go out much…"

"And our mommies can help you look really pretty for him," Ellie added.

"Yeah but if he doesn't show up she wasted her time for nothin'," Maggie scoffed. "I'm not dressin up to impress a boy. He's gotta like me the way I am or he can go 'way."

"Yeah well half the time you act like a boy and get dirty."

"So what? My mommy did and got Daddy anyway!" Maggie huffed and walked away.

The babies were starting to fall asleep and the parents rounded up their children to take them back to the sleighs.

"You are invited to the party tomorrow night. We'll even have costumes for you," Rumple said once they got back to the castle.

"We're comin! Sounds like fun!" Coco informed him.

"I'll be here," Suzy said softly, hoping she wouldn't be showing up alone.

The following morning Adriana and Ellie sought out the other women to tell them about Suzy and get some ideas on how to get her and Jack Frost together.

"Mama, if Jack doesn't show up Suzy's gonna be unhappy and I want her happy!" Adriana said sadly.

"Well, we could always have your papa deliver Jack's invitation in person," Belle suggested with a smile.

"And we'll help get Suzy ready for the party," Marie added.

Jack Frost lived in an ice castle in the southern mountains. Rumple appeared outside the front gates where two snow leopards stood guard, snarling at him.

Why are you here, Dark One?

Former Dark One dearies. My curse is broken. I'm here to see your master.

He doesn't like visitors.

He'll see me.

I'll announce you but don't be shocked if he asks you to leave.

Moments later the leopard returned. He'll see you.

Rumple found his old friend in the parlor making an ice sculpture that bore a striking resemblance to a certain winter fae they both knew. "Jack, it's been quite a while."

He spun around in his chair and smiled. "I heard you returned, curse broken with a large family from that maid you brought to your castle. Has she burned it down yet with her cooking?"

Rumple giggled. "No no, she's conquered her kitchen demons so there will be no more stoves flying out the windows. This is one of your best works dearie and reminds me a bit of an old friend of mine…Suzy perhaps."

"Well…we've been friends all our lives…"

"But you want more than that, don't you?"

"She'll think I'm mad!"

"Oh, I don't think so."

"What are you up to, imp?"

"Me?" Rumple inquired innocently.

"Yes, you! You've always got some scheme going now out with it or I'll freeze you like I did the last time!" he threatened.

"And ye needed to be taught a lesson not to unleash yer wrath on the village. Ye sent that frost that made everyone sick, including my son because ye were throwin' a tantrum because of that silly rivalry ye have with Noel!"

"They call Noel Father Christmas and what name do I get…OLD MAN WINTER! I'm only two thousand years old, not five like he is. HE should be called an old man!"

Rumple shook his head. "Well the next time you get your drawers in a wad over your brother do us all a favor and throw your tantrum somewhere else, namely an unpopulated area or take that talent of yours and use it to make the children happy like your brother does."

Jack scoffed. "He's always wanted to be the center of attention. Can you honestly tell me your kids don't squabble?"

"They do but they settle their differences in a more benign manner. I'll make you a deal: you agree to put this business with Noel behind you and I'll see what I can do about Suzy taking more than friendly interest in you."

His eyes lit up. "I'll gladly do it if it means Suzy…but how…?"

"I'm having a little get together ay my castle this evening and she'll be there so we'll need to get you ready, now won't we?"

Jack scoffed. "It's going to be based on that other world's customs, isn't it?"

"Yes but give me a few hours and you'll know what you're doing."

Back at Belle Reve, Suzy was equally nervous while the women were teaching her all of their new world's dances and transforming her into a Fifties teenager. She stood in front of the mirror dressed in a powder blue cashmere sweater with a matching poodle skirt only the design on her skirt wasn't a poodle but a snowflake. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a silk ribbon.

"You look great Suzy. Jack's gonna melt when he sees ya!" Adriana cried excitedly.

"Oh great…make her think he's gonna die. Good going, Driana," Maggie muttered.

"He's not…is he?" Suzy asked worriedly.

"No, honey. They were just teasing," Snow reassured her. "Come on. This is going to be a night to remember."

"Oh, I hope so!"

"….Stop fussing!" Rumple hissed.

"These breeches are too tight," Jack tugged at the waistband of his jeans. "I feel like I'm being…never mind. Why can't I just wear my own clothes?"

"Because these are the clothes we wear in this world…and the ladies approve." He could already see the heated looks his own wife would be giving him when she saw him in his own outfit and looked forward to seeing her outfit as well.

Jack sighed deeply. "All right. But I warn you...this will be a disaster."

He could almost hear Noel laughing at him.

Bae and his friends stood in the doorway of the renovated ballroom beaming with pride. Anyone seeing it for the first time would assume they'd stepped into a time machine and traveled back to the 50s. Granny's Diner somewhat resembled a restaurant from the era but there were too many modern appliances in it now. Rumple spared no expense to locate all the original equipment used during the period.

"Wow, this looks really cool!" Henry exclaimed and snapped several pictures on his phone to post to the town's Facebook account. "You guys did a great job."

"Yeah but boy were we tired after!" Becky cried.

"We did it, Fire," Andi murmured.

"This is your masterpiece, man," Bobby praised.

"I couldn't have gotten it done without you guys."

"I dunno about you lot but I'm ready to get this party started!" Ewan slid into one of the booths and pulled Becky onto his lap. They separated quickly when they saw Rumple enter the room with Belle on his arm. The babies were sleeping upstairs with the fairies watching over them for the evening. Rumple was wearing a cook's uniform until he finished cooking and then he would change into his other clothes.

"None of that ye lot!" Rumple chastised. "Your uncle here yet?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Archie poked his head out from behind the metal door.

"I'll be with you in a bit, mo chroi." Rumple kissed his wife and entered the kitchen to find Archie and Granny already at working preparing the menu for the evening. He grabbed a knife and started peeling potatoes to make French Fries.

"Watch out….coming through!" they heard a voice call out and all heads turned to see Ruby in her waitress uniform on a pair of roller skates.

"Ruby, I said you didn't need to wear those!" Granny cried.

"Oh, I'm fine Granny."

"Besides you would have only needed them if we had a pickup window!" Archie joked.

Ruby grabbed a tray and filled it with silverware and napkins then skated out to the dining area to set the tables. When August entered the ballroom he dropped a nickel into the jukebox, flipped through the record collection and pressed the button for the song he wanted.

"Owoooooooo!

Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?

Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,

You sure are looking good.

You're everything a big bad wolf could want…"

Ruby skated over to him and hugged him. "I am so proud of you!"

"I did it, Red…clean and sober. Never would've made it through without you, Granny, and Papa."

"We could only do so much….the rest was up to you," she said softly.

"You gonna dance with me later?"

"Sure!"

He smiled and slid into the booth beside his father. Geppetto put an arm around his son's shoulders. "Do you feel better now, son? I told you she wasn't going to say no."

"Yeah…you mind if I help her out a bit?"

"No, since I'm going to be helping in the kitchen."

The other children were amusing themselves playing the claw machines or pretending to take a drive in the small 57' Chevys Rumple bought in an auction in Bangor. Kat and Bobby were working at the soda area making all the drinks using the famous recipes from a book Rumple had given them.

"Okay it's time to get this party started!" Jeff announced. He and Emma strode into the ballroom with some of Mary Poppins' magic bags slung over their shoulders, setting wrapped packages on every table they passed while Ruby, Granny, Geppetto, and August delivered all the food.

Just as Rumple was about to sit down he heard a crash in the hallway.

"What the….?" He raced out of the ballroom, his eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets at seeing a large hole where the castle doors once were and part of the garden fountain destroyed by the sleigh being driven by a group of mischievous elves. "Lads! What have ye done to my house!"

Hardrock lowered his eyes. "Ummm….umm...the reindeer kinda got into Father Christmas's ale and….."

Rumple facepalmed himself. "I'll be havin a talk with him then about keeping his damned ale locked up!" He waved his hands and the damage was repaired. "Go on and get something to eat."

Jack sat alone at his table pushing his fries around on his plate until Adriana slid into the booth beside him. "She's comin and you won't have a frownie anymore."

"You're very wise for someone so young," he murmured.

"I just want people to be happy cause it's not healthy to have frownies. That's what Uncle Archie says anyway."

He ruffled her hair and held out his hand, creating a smiley face out of ice. "I've seen these everywhere I look around here. I'm assuming you're the artist?"

"Papa doesn't like it if I draw on his fancy walls so he made me some I can draw on…and I like happy faces."

"You have many special gifts, Adriana Gold, and I have no doubt you'll be spreading cheer everywhere you go."

"Uh-huh. If we make this world a happy place, there'll be no war…and other scary stuff."

Jack picked up his chocolate milkshake and was about to take a sip when someone approached his table.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Guess I better be goin' now. Have a good time!" Adriana called out, sliding out of the booth and rejoining her parents at their table.

Jack looked up, his hands shaking so much he could barely hold his milkshake. "S….Suzy!?"

The winter fae was having an equally difficult time trying to find the ability to speak when her lifelong friend looked incredibly handsome in this other world's clothing. "H…Hello Jack."

"You look….wonderful!" they said in unison and blushed. Suzy quickly sat down, her knees trembling.

Ruby skated up to their table with plates of cheeseburgers and fries and dropped a second straw into Jack's milkshake glass. "It'll be a bit before Bobby and Kat are caught up with the drink orders so you might need to share for a bit," she suggested with a grin. Jack's eyes met his date's over the table and both of them smiled.

"I…I'd like that," Jack murmured. "You don't mind?" he asked.

"No," Suzy whispered.

The other couples turned their heads to the table where their childhood friends were seated, nodding in approval. The couple was sharing Jack's chocolate milkshake and feeding each other French fries, laughing.

"Now they're not gonna have frownies!" Adriana declared. Her parents laughed.

"Well she certainly is a chip off the old teacup, isn't she, mo chroi!" Rumple remarked to his wife.

"All they needed was a little push…like some other people we know…isn't that right, Marie?" she called out to her sister and her husband. Marie laid her head on Archie's shoulder.

"I still say we got the best of the lot."

"If I had the car…I'd take you parking later…" he said softly.

"Well…we could borrow a sleigh."

Jonny turned around. "Hey Ellie? You wanna go parking later?"

"Sure. Just let me know when you wanna pick me up."

Regina's fork slipped out of her hands and dropped to the floor. Robin nearly choked on his cherry cola and Marie and Archie stared at their son with mouths agape.

"J…John Wayne Hopper!"

"What?" The toddler rolled his eyes. "Awww come on, Daddy! Why's most of the stuff you guys talk about always havta involve makin out? You rabbits or what?"

Over at the Scorpions table Bae and his friends were laughing hysterically. "Oh yeah, they're all rabbits! They just made little baby bunnies this year!" Bae hooted.

"Baelfire!" Rumple gave his son a Look.

"Ummm…I thought the stork brought babies…."

"We are not having this discussion now….we are not!" Archie moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Nope. Mommies and Daddies go somewhere private and make 'em." Maggie spoke up. "Stork's got nothing to do with it."

"All right who told….?" Emma demanded, glancing over at their eldest two children. Grace and Henry threw up their hands in surrender.

"Mom, I swear to GOD we didn't tell her!"

"Cross my heart," Grace added, drawing an invisible X over her heart.

"My bad mommy said babies get born when a guy sticks…."

"Jason Robin Hood, not another word!" Regina cried. "Granny! You got room in that oven!? I'm going to roast a goat!"

"Mommy, what'cha wanna roast? I can do it," Ellie offered.

"No, no no! Someone just change the damned subject, please!" Robin pleaded.

"Archie, would you please say things like that to your wife in private?" David suggested, chuckling.

"Little pitchers have big ears," Snow singsonged.

"Yes, we know now can we please change the subject!" Marie cried. "I'm still willing to go if the offer's open," she whispered in Archie's ear.

"Later," he whispered back.

"Okay, now that everybody's done eating, it's present time!" Jeff called out.

Rumple eyed him suspiciously. "We dinna have to be sending the wee ones out, do we?"

"Nope. Open 'em up!"

Rumple opened his package first and took out a pair of fuzzy socks with gingerbreads on them, hearing something shaking in the toes. He reached inside and pulled out a pack of candy cigarettes.

"I didn't think they sold those anymore!" Bae exclaimed.

"Not around here." Rumple popped one into his mouth. "Healthiest way to smoke," he quipped.

"Found em on some site that still makes retro candy," Jeff explained.

Inside Belle's snowman socks were several chocolate coins. Rumple reached over to try to steal one and she smacked his hand playfully. "Oh no you don't. They're mine!"

"But I'M the one who's supposed to get the gold," he whined.

"Have a cigar, Papa." Bae teased and tossed him a candy cigar he found in his pair of socks.

"Root beer barrels!" Archie cried with delight and dunked several into the root beer float he was drinking.

"Rumple, look what I got," Marie taunted, holding up a Cup O'Gold cream filled chocolate cup.

"Gimme!"

"No way Jose!" She popped it into her mouth.

David held up a package of Boston Baked Beans, candy coated peanut treats. "Gotta have my peanuts."

"Good thing they're not real beans, Dad, or you'd have to leave the room!" Emma joked.

"Yeah cause last time he ate beans he stunk up the whole house an me and Mommy nearly puked from the smell," Neal complained. David grimaced.

"Thanks a LOT, buddy!"

Each person also found a collectible Pez dispenser in their pair of socks along with candy from the 50s and 60s and many of them had been given dispensers for their characters in the Disney movies or a favorite character of theirs from TV or film. Rumple held up his crocodile dispenser.

"How on Earth did you find these original editions, Hatter?"

"Robin did."

"Ebay," Robin replied. "It wasn't easy because we had to buy them from all over the globe. We actually decided we were gonna do this instead of gag gifts this year but when Regina brought up the sock thing we figured we'd just stick 'em in the socks with the candy."

"I think I'm beginning to like the other world's customs," Jack said softly. Suzy nodded in agreement.

"It does seem to have a lot more to offer but I wouldn't want to leave here. There are still so many children that need me."

"I just wish they'd like me as much as Noel."

"Then come with me on my next summoning. We can find so many things for the children to do and they'll learn to like you," Suzy said confidently.

"All right, dearies, it's time to dance." Rumple announced, removing his Converse sneakers and putting on his gingerbread socks. He took Belle's hand and led her out into the center of the ballroom, flicked his wrist and the jukebox began to play.

"Rockin around the Christmas tree

At the Christmas party hop…" Brenda Lee sang.

Robin rose from his seat and bowed to Regina, his hand outstretched. "May I have this dance, my Queen?"

She set her saddle shoes and bobby socks aside and put on her fuzzy apple socks. "Come on my outlaw!" she cried, practically dragging him out to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance, Suzy?"

"Do you know how to?"

"Rumple taught me," Jack took her hand and they joined the rest of the guests on the dance floor.

Adriana elbowed Ellie while she was dancing with Jonny and smiled.

"Betcha they get married 'fore next Christmas," Ellie said.

"I'm not getting married at all," Maggie declared.

"Yeah well ya can't be like my bad mommy neither an have lotsa friends with benefits cause it's it bad," Jason warned her.

Bae strutted over to the jukebox once the song was over and flipped through the collection until he found the record he wanted. He slid into the center of the dance floor, his back to the others.

"Just take those old records off the shelf

I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself

Today's music ain't got the same soul

I like that old time rock n' roll!"

"Wooo hoo! Nice moves, Fire!" Andi hooted as Bae recreated a fond memory of theirs from the warehouse by imitating a young Tom Cruise's dance moves to Bob Seger's Old Time Rock N' Roll.

"Should have just his t-shirt, socks and underwear on," Becky joked.

"Ya still got it, mate!" Bobby praised.

Rumple smirked when he approached the jukebox, selected his song then approached Belle with a somber expression his face.

"You broke my heart

'Cause I couldn't dance

You didn't even want me around

And now I'm back

To let you know

I can really shake 'em down

Do you love me

I can really move

Do you love me?

I'm in the groove

Do you love me

Now that I can dance…" he sang and shook his hips.

"Oh yes I do my beast!" she cried and ran into his arms, him thanking his lucky stars the spell he'd cast on his leg was still holding up while he spun her across the floor.

"Would you excuse me for a moment," David said to Snow. He looked through the collection of records on the jukebox until he found the song he wanted. His wife was finally going to get one of her wishes.

"The warden threw a party in the county jail

The prison band was there and they began to wail

The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing

You should've heard them knocked out jailbirds sing

Let's rock, everybody, let's rock

Everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock…"

"There's MY Elvis!" Snow cried, thoroughly enjoying her husband's impromptu impersonation of the King of Rock N' Roll's famous dance moves.

"You wanna dance, Princess?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Come over here you!" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him over to her.

When Archie approached the jukebox a favorite scene of his from Back To The Future came to mind while he browsed the record collection for the song he wanted to dance to.

"Deep down Louisiana close to New Orleans

Way back up in the woods among the evergreens

There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood

Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode

Who never ever learned to read or write so well

But he could play the guitar just like a ringing a bell…"

"You keep dancing like this my Adonis and you'll be too tired to go parking tonight," Marie said softly.

"I'm never too tired for you, my goddess…"

"Watch this…" Jeff said to Emma before he approached the jukebox and selected his music.

"One pill makes you larger

And one pill makes you small

And the ones that mother gives you

Don't do anything at all

Go ask Alice

When she's ten feet tall…"

Rumple turned to the Mad Crew, hands on his hips. "All right, who put the drug music on my jukebox?" he demanded.

Regina and Robin shrugged their shoulders. Emma and Jeff were laughing hysterically.

"What's the joke?" Suzy inquired.

"I have no idea." Jack murmured.

"Daddy, why's Uncle Rumple callin' this drug music? They're talkin' 'bout Alice in Wonderland," Jonny remarked to his father who was trying desperately to contain his own amusement.

"Ummm….yeah….in a way. Let's just leave it at that."

"They call THAT drug music? We've heard worse!" Kat exclaimed. Her fellow Scorpions nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh we got all the classics on there: Mama Told Me Not To Come, Purple Haze, White Rabbit, Puff the Magic Dragon…"

"Puff The Magic Dragon is NOT a drug song!" Belle protested. "It's about a little boy and his imaginary friend."

"Ummm…okay, kids why don't you go in the living room for a bit!" Marie and Archie ushered the children out of the ballroom before the children could hear things they weren't meant to.

"It's a drug song," Rumple argued once the children were out of sight and hearing range. "Written to describe a hallucination while smoking marijuana. The boy's name is Jackie Paper…rolling papers! Puff...what do you do with a joint…puff on it or take a drag….dragon. Need I say more?"

"You need to reexamine your evidence, Rumplestiltskin," Belle said firmly. "The band has stated NUMEROUS times the song is for children not pot smokers! And with THAT the defense rests, counselor!"

"Ye can have yer opinion, dearie and I'll have mine," Rumple concluded. "It's a drug song."

"Well I'm still going to listen to it," Belle huffed.

"Can ye deny this last song we listened to was not a drug song?"

"No, because I know it is."

"Then I rest MY case, dearie."

She shook her head.

"This is the best party we've ever been to!" Joe yelled.

"What the…Joe…get offa that counter right now!" Rumple bellowed. The elf was dancing on one of the counters, knocking all the dishes onto the floor while his brothers were chasing after him. "Are ye sure HE didn't get into Noel's ale?" he demanded of Hardrock and Coco.

"Umm….I think maybe he did…" Coco said sheepishly.

Jack snorted. "Never could keep it locked up."

Joe hopped down from the counter, bowing his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"You'll be cleaning that up later," Rumple informed him and his brothers.

Ruby and August were keeping Granny and Geppetto entertained dancing on their roller skates. Now that August was sober, he was enjoying life much more than he had before and gained a best friend in Ruby who was starting to abandon her own wild ways. Both of them were looking to Granny and Geppetto's wedding after the new year.

Belle spotted Elsa sitting at one of the tables by herself and slid into the seat beside her. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh…nothing. I am having a wonderful time, believe me I am but…"

"You wish you weren't here alone," Belle finished. "Is there anyone you're interested in?"

She nodded. "But we don't travel in the same circles." She stood up. "But I'm not going to think about it now. I'm here to enjoy myself." She walked over to the elves to ask them to dance.

"I know that look, mo chroi…you're match making again but it won't be necessary. Elsa will find her true love on her own."

"Have you Seen something, Rumple?"

The sorcerer nodded. "It looks like that skater you admire won't be single for long."

"Marcus Colby! Her true love is Marcus Colby?" Belle asked, referring to a male pairs figure skating champion that was the subject of many womens' crushes.

"They will be magic together on and off the ice….like Gordeeva and Grinkov," he murmured.

"Oh, I hope so! But isn't he skating with Laura Parish?"

"Not for much longer. Everything will change at this year's Nationals."

Belle smiled. If she and her daughter had her way, everyone in Storybrooke would be happy in love. Just then the song Earth Angel began to play. She walked into her husband's arms and smiled to herself when she saw Jack and Suzy dancing together, Suzy's head resting on Jack's shoulder.

Around eight the parents excused themselves to put their sleepy younger children to bed. Once the clock stuck midnight some of the guests returned to Storybrooke through the portal but when they looked for Suzy and Jack, no one could find them.

"Where did they go?" Regina asked.

"Leaving without saying goodbye? A bit rude, don't you think?"

Rumple summoned his cloak. "They must be here somewhere."

"….I'm so glad you came tonight," Suzy said softly. They were sitting in the rose garden, excited to be alone at last.

Jack reached out and caressed her cheek gently. "I was worried that I was taking a chance for nothing….we've been friends all these years but I never thought…."

"I've always loved you, Jack….I was just waiting for you to love me back."

He lowered his head and sighed deeply. "I thought you wouldn't….all the girls always liked Noel more than me."

"He's my friend but I never loved him."

"We're both fools, aren't we…waiting all these years…"

"We're not waiting anymore."

The group went outside, calling out the couples' names but not receiving a reply. Belle turned down the path that would take them to the gardens and when she gazed off into the distance spotting them sitting on a bench embracing as they kissed, she quickly turned around to give them some privacy.

"Did you find them?" Rumple asked her.

"Yes…and they're fine."

His eyebrow arched. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I'd better…."

"Rumple, we are not going to be invading another couple's privacy!"

"Who did you do that to?" Marie asked. All of the couples were now nervous.

"It was when we first came back to Avonlea…after our ride to the lake. I was worried about you! You were out in the storm, pregnant and I knew you were still terrified of being in the stables so we went looking for you…"

"Relax, Archie. You were sleeping when we found you," Rumple soothed when he noticed his brother-in-law panicking.

Marie turned to her sister, hands on her hips. "And you waited until NOW to tell me?"

"So what were you doing, cricket?" Robin teased.

"None of your damned business!" Archie snapped.

Regina grinned. "Now that gives me an idea…."

"You can talk about it in the castle," Belle cried.

"What's all the shouting about?" Suzy inquired, stepping out from behind a rose bush holding Jack's hand.

"Nothing, honey," Belle lied.

"Lipstick on you collar, told a tale on you…" Jeff sang, pointing at Jack's collar with a smudge of pink lipstick on it. Jack cleared his throat and glared at him.

"Well, that's no one's business but mine and Suzy's now is it? Rumplestiltskin, I'd like to thank you for inviting us. We had a wonderful time but we'd best be going now."

"I take it we'll be seeing you more often now?"

"Yes…but I don't think I'll be travelling alone anymore." He smiled at Suzy. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight!"

The couple vanished in a puff of white smoke and snowflakes.

"We gotta get goin now too." Coco hopped into the sleigh beside his brothers. "See ya around!" he cried.

"Ole olady olady I ay

Donner and Blitzen away away

Ole olady olady I oh

I'm Hardrock, I'm Coco, I'm Joe!" they sang as the sleigh flew out of sight.

Rumple whistled and several sleighs being led by reindeer approached the front of the castle. "The night's still young, so are we and I believe someone mentioned going parking?"

Belle smiled and linked her arm through his. "I can't think of a better way to end the night."

"And after all, it is date night now, isn't it?" Snow reminded them.

It had been a wonderful evening filled with laughter, love and plenty of unexpected surprises and all of them were looking forward to seeing what the New Year would bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my mother for introducing me to those old Christmas commercials and her vast collection of rock and roll music that served as inspiration for this story. I love you Mom


End file.
